Father Kira
by Dreamer's Pen
Summary: Soichiro found the Death Note in Light's bag and starts to use it. Now with a Beta Reader.
1. And So it Starts

Father Kira

Chapter 1: And so it Starts

It was the end of another day at school. Another day as the perfect son. Yagami Ratio, known by most as Light, made his way to the spot in the yard where he had seen the notebook. He looked at it: 'Death Note' he read. It was probably a joke. He would head home, do homework, study, and help his sister before going to bed and starting all over again.

He was board.

He stuck the book into his bag and headed home.

"I'm home," he called as he opened the door.

"Welcome home, Light. How was school?" Yagami Sachiko asked her son, coming out of the kitchen where she had been preparing dinner.

"The same as always," he said.

"He means perfect as always," Yagami Sayu said. "For me it's hard to live up to the perfect brother."

"You're not stupid. You just need to apply yourself more," Sachiko told her daughter.

"I'm going to study," Light said.

"You already know all that stuff, what are you really doing?" Sayu called up after her brother.

"Studying," Light replied.

"Girl's anatomy or boy's?"

"Sayu!" Sachiko said.

"So _that's_ what you're doing instead of studying," Light replied.

"Light!" Sachiko said.

"Of course! Look at Ryuuga Hideki!" Sayu called back.

"No, thank you," Light said.

"Okay, then how about Misa?"

"_Absolutely_ not."

"Ah, why do I have to be stuck with the one person in the world that is asexual as a brother?"

"Sayu! Light!" Sachiko said, shocked. The two laughed. Sachiko shook her head and then went back to making dinner. Sometimes she just didn't know about those two.

**Much Later…**

Soichiro was coming home from a long day at work. They had failed to put the guy away today. Hisoka had gotten away because of too little evidence. He'd broken into his ex-wife's house and killed her and her new husband. His clothing was covered with their blood. But he said that he'd only gone in to get some of his things the ex-wife had recently uncovered and found them dead. The blood he said was from trying to save them. No one believed this story- he'd been heard on more than one occasion threatening his ex and her new husband.

On top of that, he'd missed dinner because he was working late. Soichiro ate the leftovers that were cold even though they'd been left in the oven for him. He then headed up the stairs. Soichiro opened the door to his son's room. Light was fast asleep. He backpack was open, leaning on his desk. Not really paying attention to what he was doing, Soichiro made his way to the bag. A black notebook caught his eye. Picking it up, he read the cover. 'Kids these days,' he thought, 'had no idea when something was too much.' Quickly flipping through the pages, Soichiro was glad to see that Light at least hadn't followed the newest trend. Saying good night to his son, Soichiro left the room with the notebook, slipping it into his work bag. His son had more important things to worry about then whatever joke kids were up to these days. Like the college entrance exams. Yes, his son was better off without this notebook.

The next day the newspaper was covering the Hisoka case. Soichiro hardened his resolve. He wouldn't let the next one get away. If only there was something he could do about Hisoka. At the office, the reporters attacked. "How do you feel about Hisoka getting away… do you think he was guilty?" Ignoring them, Soichiro went to his office. The TV was on, showing reporters talking to Hisoka. He was smiling. 'He's laughing at us,' Soichiro thought, 'He shouldn't be allowed to get away!' Soichiro opened his work bag and saw the black notebook he'd taken from his son the night before. He stared at it and shook his head. He started flipping through reports on his desk, but his eyes slid up to the TV and back to the notebook. He pushed the notebook farther into the bag and returned to the reports. But his eyes wandered back to the bag. 'It couldn't hurt. It's not like I'm actually going to kill the guy. I'm only letting off a little steam, that's all.' He pulled out the notebook and wrote down: Hisoka…

**At the Yagami House…**

Light woke up after his father had left for work. He noted this in the back of his mind. This was normal. 'Father's very dedicated,' Light told himself. Putting his school books in his bag, he didn't notice the notebook was gone. In fact, he didn't remember it at all. "Morning, mother," he said as he sat down for breakfast.

"Good morning Light," Sachiko said, smiling at her son.

"Lighttt…can you help me with my math tonight?" Sayu begged, looking pleadingly at her brother.

"Sayu, you should at least say good morning first," Sachiko chided.

Light rolled his eyes, "Of course," he said. "Though I should just put my name on your homework, since normally the one who does it puts their name on the assignment," Light continued teasingly.

"That's not true, I do my homework!" Sayu said to defend herself.

"When?"

"That's enough, you two." Sachiko stopped the two of them. "Light, I'm glad you're helping your sister, just make sure you're _helping_- not doing it for her," Sachiko told her son quietly.

"Yes, mother," Light replied. In the background, the TV was showing the reporter who had been talking to Hisoka panicking. Hisoka had just collapsed mid-interview. It wasn't until later that it was reported he died of a heart attack. Over the next several days criminals who were acquitted due to lack of evidence or other technicalities would die from heart attacks. Other criminals who were released from prison for good behavior also died.

Across the world in a dark room with only a computer, a man perched, looking at recent death reports. He pressed a button. "Watari, I'm going to talk to Interpol."


	2. Putting it Together

**Chapter 2: Putting it Together**

Light paused outside his parent's bedroom. His father was home early from work today. There hadn't been as many late nights, recently. Light was glad that his father was home but sometimes it felt like he wasn't. Soichiro would close himself up in the bedroom and not come out for hours.

Light gently opened his parent's door a crack and looked in. His father was hunched over a notebook with the news on. 'That notebook looks familiar,' Light thought as he shut the door and walked over to his room. In his bedroom, Light sat down to study. Opening his bag, suddenly he realized where he'd seen the notebook before. 'Death Note, you've got to be joking.'

Light started studying, forgetting about his father until his mother called him down for dinner. The TV was going on about someone named Kira who'd taken to killing criminals.

"Dad, what are the police doing about Kira?" Sayu asked.

"They're setting up a task force," Soichiro said.

"Are you joining it?" Sachiko asked.

"No," he replied, to the relief of his wife. It was nice to have her husband home more often. The late nights were hard on him.

Light wasn't as relived. In fact, he was concerned. His father had always been very active on the force. "Really, that's not like you," he commented.

"Kira's doing good work; the crime rate is down and I can spend time with my family," Soichiro said.

"But aren't you concerned about Kira? He's working outside the law," Light continued.

"Sometimes the law fails to do what needs to be done, Light."

"But aren't you worried? I mean, this guy seems to be able to kill without contact. What's to stop him from killing whoever he wants?"

"He obviously has good judgment about who deserves to die. He's doing a good thing, son," Soichiro said.

"Let's not have police talk at the table," Sachiko interrupted before Light could say anything. Light glanced at his mother; she was obviously upset about the conversation.

Seeming to notice the unease too, Sayu spoke up. "It's good to have you home more often, Dad." And the conversation turned to school. Light thought about what his father had said. It surprised him- normally, his father was a strong supporter of the law. Yeah, sometimes people got away, but Soichiro had told his son that's why there were police. It was the police's job to be smarter than the criminal, to find the evidence to put them away. It wasn't until later that week that Light and his father would continue the argument.

**At Interpol Headquarters…**

Aizawa Shuichi stood in front of the newly formed Kira Investigation Task Force. He felt a bit awkward. 'It should be Yagami up here, not me,' he thought. "I've been informed that L is going to be helping us on this case," he said out loud.

"Who's L?" Aziawa heard Matsuda ask.

The person sitting next to him quietly shushed him, replying, "One of the top three independent detectives of our time."

"What does he look like?" Matsuda asked.

"No one has seen him. He talks through a computer or a representative."

"Oh," Matsuda said, rather disappointed. At this time the man warning a trench coat who'd entered during the conversation had finished putting up a laptop. The screen went white and a gothic L appeared on the screen.

"I am L. I'll be assisting you on the investigation," a computerized voice coming from the laptop announced.

'More like taking over,' Aziawa thought. 'Maybe that's why Yagami isn't here. He didn't want to put up with L.' But out loud he asked for people to start sharing information.

**In an undisclosed room…**

L sat back, listening to the officer's report, noting the different personalities of each. A lot wouldn't stick around, L figured, once police started being targeted, and they would be targeted because Kira thought he was doing right and figure that anyone in his way was in the wrong. 'I don't like working with others, but having the officers conducting the investigation would help me stay in the shadows,' L figured.

The task force, L noted, was focusing on the recent deaths that were taking place all over the place. But it didn't escape L's attention that the initial deaths were only people from Japan. 'In fact only this region,' L thought. 'There is evidence that Kira is a police officer, or at least has accesses to their information. Some of the victims died before they were publicly acquitted. Maybe I should look into the police.' And L made a call to the President of the USA who agreed to send over FBI. Then L started to think about ways to confront Kira, to see how he would react.

**At the Yagami house…**

The next day, Light was helping Sayu on her homework before dinner. Their mother was busy making dinner and their father had locked himself in his room again. Soichiro was watching the news with the Death Note out in front of him when a broadcast started. "I'm L," the man on the TV claimed. "Kira," 'L' continued, "what you are doing is wrong and I will bring you to justice!"

Soichiro glared at the screen and then smiled because 'L' had his name on a card in front of him. "A name and a face," he murmured putting his pen to the paper and watched as the seconds slipped by.

Downstairs, the rest of the family was watching the same broadcast and stared in shock as 'L' suddenly dropped dead from what appeared to be a heart attack. Then the screen went black and white and the silence was broken by a computerized voice. _"I don't believe it!"_ From upstairs a shout of rage was heard.

"Soichiro?" Sachiko called up, "Is everything all right?"

Soichiro emerged from the stairs with a dark look in his eyes. "That man, how dare he! Well he'll learn that Kira is justice!" Soichiro growled.

"Father? L does have some good points," Light tried to reason.

Soichiro's hand flew out and struck Light with enough force to cause Light to stumble. "L's wrong! He's wrong!" Soichiro yelled.

"Soichiro!" "Father!" Sachiko and Sayu were shocked. Soichiro had never raised his hand to his family before.

Soichiro blinked and looked down at his son. Slowly it processed in his mind that he'd hit his son. "Son, I'm sorry. You just don't understand."

"It's okay, father," Light said, backing away.

"Dinner's ready. We should eat," Sachiko said, wanting the moment to end. And the family sat down to a quiet meal.


	3. The Way Things Are

**Chapter 3: The Way Things Are**

After the confrontation with L, Soichiro realized that he was going to have to prove that what he was doing was right. 'Maybe I can start with a smaller area,' Soichiro began planning. 'Once that area is safe, the world will know that what I'm doing is right. Yes, this is the way to prove to the world I'm right.' The main problem was where to start.

"I'm home," Soichiro heard his daughter call. Sayu had spent the day out with some friends. It was good to know she was home safe.

"That's it!" Soichiro announced. "I'll start here, at home, making my family safe while proving to the world the good I'm doing."

"Home again, father," Sayu said, looking in. Soichiro quickly hid the Death Note. "It's nice that the police have been giving you more time off."

"With the crime rate going down, we can afford to have more time with our families," Soichiro said. "How was your afternoon out?"

"Great! We went shopping, or, rather, _looking_ since I couldn't afford anything. Sometimes it's fun just to see what's out there. Though we did get hassled by some guys," Sayu told her father.

"Hassled?" Soichiro inquired.

"Just whistling and jeering. We got out of there before anything could happen."

"Happen?"

"Nothing happened, it's not like they'd do anything in broad daylight. And anyway they prefer to go after individuals not groups," Sayu waved Soichiro's worry away, but that wasn't enough for Soichiro. He was even more convinced that cleaning out his hometown was the correct choice.

Soichiro wasn't very familiar with what the streets were like- people tend to be on their best behavior when police are around. And he knew only the worst got called in, so Soichiro decided to ask his son for his opinion. He needed to know for sure that what Sayu said was a common occurrence. If it was, well, that's why he'd discovered the Death Note to clean out the world and make it safe for the next generation.

Light confirmed Sayu's story, so Soichiro began to look into gangs. He was astounded by the sheer number. "I have my work cut out for me. I'd better get started," Soichiro said, looking at the face on the computer screen and writing the name down.

**Out around town…**

Light sat at a table surrounded by his friends or the closest things to friends he had. "It's nice to be able to walk around the city without being afraid," one of the girls said. Light thought that it was Takada Kiyomi.

"Aren't you afraid that whoever Kira is might think you're doing something bad?" a boy named Haruto asked.

"Of course not, I'm not doing anything wrong," Takada said. "Anyway, Kira isn't just anyone, he's God; he knows who's bad."

"Kira's just a regular person," Light said, trying to ignore the facts that were starting to line up in his head. He's father's sudden change in personality, spending more time at home but not with his family, and the way he'd asked about gangs right before gangs were targeted. And while he hadn't actually mapped it out because he didn't want to be right, he was pretty sure the number of victims increased closer to his home.

"See? Even Light agrees with me," Haruto told Takada.

"Light isn't always right," Takada said.

"Yes he is," a girl named Kaho pointed out. People laughed and the conversation turned to how smart Light was. Light wasn't sure witch topic he hated more- Kira or himself.

**At the Yagami household…**

Sayu wasn't having a good time. Her friends had canceled on her. "They said they don't feel safe outside anymore," Sayu cried to her mother. "I tried to point out that the number of gangs has decreased but they said that's not what they're afraid of. They're afraid that Kira might mistake them for being gang members. Kira wouldn't do that, would he?"

"I haven't heard about that happening yet, but it would be better if you don't take any chances. Why don't you invite your friends here?" Sachiko sujested.

"Because we're not little kids anymore! We don't need to stay at home and be looked after," Sayu said.

"You can't blame a mother for worrying," Sachiko pointed out. "And having your friends here would be better than everyone moping around at their own home."

"Well, that's true. I'll go call everyone," Sayu said, running over to the phone.

Sachiko smiled at her daughter and then frowned. She didn't want to tell Sayu but she'd rather Sayu was at home. Yes, she hadn't heard about any non-gang member being killed yet, but with the way the death toll was raising it was only a matter of time. Sachiko didn't want Light or Sayu to be the one to die.

That evening, Light sat at his desk. He'd finally mapped out the deaths and found just what he had feared. He couldn't just ignore this- he had to find out for certain. 'But I'd rather not know. I don't want father to be Kira,' Light thought. Maybe he could find a way to give what he knew to Interpol and they could look into it. That way, Light wouldn't have to be involved- he could ignore the case without guilt. Turning his computer on, Light hacked his way into the Interpol database and downloaded all the information he had onto it.

**In an undisclosed hotel room…**

"L. Someone's hacked into Interpol's database," Aizawa's voice rang out. A dark-haired man crouched in front of his computer where the voice was coming from.

"What did they take?" L asked.

"That's just it. They didn't take anything. They left something," Aizawa said, frustration sounding in his voice.

L typed a few things on his keyboard and the new information was on his screen. "Have you been able to trace the person who did this?" L asked.

"No," Aizawa all but growled.

L said nothing and turned back to the information. It was well-organized and had some things he hadn't even considered. L pressed a button, "Watari?"

"Whoever did this left no trace. I think they might have used an officer's computer as a starting point," Watari said.

"So we would find him because it would look like whoever it was belonged," L reasoned.

"The task force is starting to look into the new leads," Watari said.

"Good, keep me posted," L said and went quite again, trying to figure out who the unknown informant was.

For those who want to know Ryuk will come later, Soichiro is keeping him secret.


	4. First Impressions Say a Lot

**Chapter 4: First Impressions Say a Lot**

L arrived at a new hotel. He'd just come from a long airplane ride, having desired to relocate to Japan, and was in dire need of some cake. Setting up his computer, he wanted cake, strawberry shortcake, of which there was none. "Watari," he called.

"Master L?" came the reply from an old man.

"Can you get cake?"

"Of course," Watari said fondly. "Anything else?"

"Some coffee," L said, already perched in a chair, running through recent police reports.

**In a park…**

Light was walking aimlessly. He'd told his parents he was meeting a friend, but really he just needed to get out of the house. The new information had caused the police to look closer within its own ranks. Soichiro was getting more short-tempered and didn't seem to like his children questioning him. Soichiro and Light used to be able to discuss cases but now Light tried to avoid such conversations. They normally ended in Light getting hit. Just today, Light had mentioned that people were afraid that they might be mistaken for a gang member. "Don't you trust Kira to have good judgment?" Soichiro had asked. When Light pointed out that people make mistakes, Soichiro had slapped him saying that Light should trust his elders. Light was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the old man.

Watari had just gotten out of his car after parking it close to the bakery where L's cakes were waiting. Though he figured it was probably better that this happened before he'd picked up the order. Not that he blamed the boy, who seemed extremely upset. 'That might be about more than running into me,' Watari noted, catching sight of a bruise on the boy's face that looked rather like a handprint. "Are you all right?" Watari asked, his fatherly side coming out.

"I'm fine, just a bit distracted is all," Light said. "I'm very sorry about running into you, but I'm late. My parents will be worried," and with that, Light quickly left, though it seemed to Watari more like running away. There was nothing he could do, so Watari just made his way to the bakery and picked up L's cakes. He got the cakes back to the car and all the way back to the hotel in one piece.

Watari opened the door to L's room, pushing a chart with cake, coffee, and a bowl full of sugar cubes. Watari knew that L's diet left out a lot but he snuck vitamins and iron tablets in where he could. He maneuvered the cart around the files that L had been going over when he was gone. Files about police officers. There was one file that caught his eye or, more specifically, one picture. A picture of the boy he'd just seen that day.

"Watari?" L asked, noticing his guardian was focused on something and the cakes had stopped moving.

"I ran into this boy on the way to the bakery. Or, rather, _he_ ran into _me_," Watari explained. L got up and looked at the file.

"Raito Yagami," L read.

"He had a nasty bruise, looked like someone slapped him."

"Yagami…" L murmured, deciding to look into that family a bit more. He made his way back to his computer and started typing. He noticed that Yagami Soichiro had changed his patterns recently, spending more time at home. His performance at work had taken a downturn. Most of his suspects were being cleared of charges due to insignificant evidence, though not a single one of them survived to enjoy their freedom. He went back to the first suspect to die- a Hisoka. The time of death would actually put Hisoka as the first known Kira victim. 'Who was following that family?' L tried to remember. "Raye Penber," he recalled, and dialed Penber's number.

"Hello?" a male's voice answered.

"What can you tell me about the Yagamis?" L asked without bothering to identify himself.

"There seems to be some discord between Yagami Sr. and the rest of the family. Though from what I hear the arguments have only started recently," Penber replied, knowing that it could only be one person.

"Disagreements?"

"Yagami Sr. got into an argument with his son the other day. Ended up hitting him, from the wife's and daughter's reactions it seems to be a normal occurrence but all their friends say that Yagami Sr. would never hit his children. In fact, from what I hear, the boy is the pride of his family; top of his class and everything. The daughter not so much, she seems to be in her brother's shadow," Penber explanted.

"What of the parents?"

"The wife doesn't like the fact that her husband has taken to hitting their son. Normally she'll try to stop the altercation by either serving the meal or changing the subject. Yagami Sr. is home a lot but he doesn't seem to interact with the family, coming out only for meals."

"Thank you," L said, and then hung up. What had caused Soichiro Yagami's sudden change in temperament? L started going through the Yagami folder more carefully. Until recently, Soichiro seemed to be well-liked, but lately there had been complaints lodged against him for having a short temper and being violent. There was very little on Sachiko except for the notes stating when she came in to drop off changes of clothes or dinner. All there was on the children were copies of test scores and a few photos. Penber had been correct- Light was the top of his class. In fact, he was the top student in Japan. With a bit more searching, L managed to find Light's IQ test whose results were shockingly similar to L's own.

L stared at the results; outside of Wammy's he never ran into people with intellects close to his own. And even in Wammy's there wasn't anyone who could mach L's IQ.

**At the Yagami's house…**

Soichiro passed back and forth. He'd been called in for questioning at work. They had wanted to know about what they called a decline in his work ethic. 'My work ethic hasn't decreased,' Soichiro said to himself. 'I just found a more efficient output for it.' Soichiro was beginning to recognize that his fellow officers could get in the way. 'Why are they trying to stop me?' he wondered, 'Don't they realize that what I'm doing is a good thing?'

"Father, dinner's ready," Light called out.

Soichiro looked over at his son. His work ethic hadn't been the only thing they'd asked about. They asked how he was getting along with his family. His son. Soichiro grabbed his son forcefully. "Are you telling people that I hit you?" he asked.

"Father, you're hurting me," Light said, worried.

"You're telling people that I hurt you! Why would you do that?" Soichiro demanded, trying to shake the answer from his son.

"No, father. Please let go," Light begged.

"It was for your own good!" Soichiro yelled, the slap echoing.

"Soichiro! Don't hit our son!" Sachiko shouted.

"Don't get in my way! This has to be done!" Soichiro rounded on his wife striking her as well. A gasp sounded and Sayu stood in the doorway. "Sayu, get the table ready for dinner," Soichiro said tightly.

"But…" Sayu stuttered. The table was already set.

"It's dinnertime, let's eat," Sachiko said, steering her children away from her husband.

The next day while her husband was at work Sachiko packed bags for Light, Sayu, and herself. Making reservation at a hotel, she called her children's schools, informing them that she'd be picking her children up early. Picking up Light and Sayu, she took them to the hotel. Putting Light in charge of finding an apartment, she began to look for a job herself. Neither Light nor Sayu said anything. Both had realized that home was no longer safe.


	5. Goodbye Hello

**Chapter 5: Goodbye Hello**

When Soichiro arrived home from work that day, he was surprised to find the house dark and the door locked. Unlocking the door he called out, "I'm home." No one answered. Making his way to the kitchen he found a note.

_Dear Soichiro,_

_You have become increasingly violent. The children and I no longer feel safe staying with you. I've taken Light and Sayu and we are going to find a safer place to live. I will be getting a job to support us._

_You need to get help. Maybe once you've gotten your temper back under control we can come back._

_Sincerely,_

_Sachiko_

How dare she take his kids? Why can't they see all the good he was doing! "It's just a joke," he told himself. "They wouldn't really leave me." But once he made his way upstairs he found their clothing and all necessary items gone. "They really left me," he said in shock. 'Maybe I was too violent. But Light has to understand. Once I'm gone he has to finish what I've started and by then the governments will understand the good I'm doing and be helping,' Soichiro reasoned in his mind. 'I have to find them and make them see. I'm a detective, I can find them.'

The first thing to do was find out when they had left. Soichiro called his daughter's principle, with whom he was on good terms.

"Hello Mr. Yagami," the principal said.

"I was wondering if my wife picked up Sayu today," Soichiro inquired.

"Yes, around noon just like she said she would," the principal answered.

"Did she take the bus?"

"No, a friend drove her. Is something wrong, Mr. Yagami?"

"No, no. They are visiting her parents and I just wanted to make sure they left on time," Soichiro reassured the principal.

"Oh, yes, everything seemed fine," the principal said. "Have a nice day, Mr. Yagami."

"Thank you," Soichiro replied, and hung up the phone. So Sachiko had help. 'A friend with a car, that narrows it down. Sachiko doesn't have a lot of friends with cars,' he thought, and began to compile a list of friends with cars. He then had to check if any of the friends had been unaccounted for that afternoon and came up with one name. Naomi Misora, an old childhood friend who had moved to the United States but was visiting family with her fiancé. She'd borrowed her parent's car.

Soichiro started to chase down Naomi Misora. Asking her parents, he found the hotel Naomi and her fiancée, Raye Penber, were staying in. When he went over, Raye Penber answered the door. He didn't seem too happy to see him. "Is your fiancée in?" Soichiro asked.

"Not at the moment," Raye answered, knowing that Naomi had helped her friend.

"Do you know where she went?" Soichiro pressed.

"I don't see how that's your business."

"She took my family!"

"Perhaps if you hadn't hit your son…"

"How did you know I hit Light? Are you spying on me?"

"Mr. Yagami, calm down. I have nothing more to say to you," Raye said and closed the door.

Soichiro glared at the door and then got an idea. He pulled out his Death Note and wrote. _Raye Penber opens the door and says were Naomi Misora took Sachiko before he dies._ He looked at the door expectantly. The door opened and Raye looked at Soichiro and then collapsed. Soichiro swore, "Damn, he must not have known the location."

Several hours later, Naomi Misora came back to find her fiancé lying dead at the doorway. She dialed her cell phone. "I need help! My fiancé, he's not breathing!"

The paramedics arrived and pronounced him dead at the scene. It was determined that Raye had died from a heart attack. Naomi knew her fiancé had been watching the Yagamis for L. Her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Naomi Misora, I'm sorry for your loss," a familiar computerized voice from a case she'd worked in LA said.

"L…" Naomi said.

**In an undisclosed location…**

L had received notification of another heart attack victim. This one was an FBI agent named Raye Penber. He noted that Raye's fiancée, Naomi Misora, had been the one to call it in. Recognizing the name, he called her up.

"I'm friends with Sachiko Yagami," Naomi said. "She'd called me today. She wanted help getting her children away from her husband. She was afraid because he was becoming increasingly violent."

"Did you help her?" L asked.

"Yes, I borrowed my parent's car and took them to a hotel in the other side of the city. I'd just gotten back when I found Raye body," Naomi said.

"Thank you, that is a lot of help," L said, and hung up. "Watari, I need to know where Soichiro Yagami has been since he left work. And I need to know if Penber's hotel had cameras. Also I need to know where the rest of the Yagamis are."

"Of course, Master L," Watari said. He quickly contacted Naomi and found out were she'd taken Sachiko and her children. Then he contacted Penber's hotel and arranged to get all of the surveillance for the day. Last, he contacted the police force to see if anyone knew where Yagami Soichiro was. The answer was negative; he'd left at the end of the day and no one had seen him since. Watari went to tell L all he'd found out.

"I'll arrange for someone to follow Ms. Yagami and Sayu," L said.

"What about the son?" Watari asked.

"I'll watch him," L replied.

"What?" Watari was shocked. L never followed people personally. He always had someone else do it.

"The best way to watch Light Yagami would be to join his college classes and I'm the most ideal person for that," L explained.

Watari looked over at his ward. He suspected that L was interested to meet someone who was intellectually on par with him.

"When can we get Penber's hotel surveillance?" L asked, ending the previous conversation.

"I have it right here," Watari said, handing over a box.

L began to go through it. "Watari," L said without looking away from the videos, "I need more cake."

**On Campus…**

Light walked to his class. Next to him was a man who called himself Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki had joined his classes early in the week. Even though most of their conversations ended up in arguments, Light enjoyed his company. Ryuzaki was the first person Light didn't get bored talking to. Light was a bit suspicious of the way Ryuzaki had joined all his classes after the start of the semester and he was sure Ryuzaki wasn't his real name- he didn't think the man was even Japanese- but so far he could find nothing wrong about Ryuzaki and decided to let the matter go.

Out of the corner of his eye, Light saw his father. He frowned and hurried on his way to his next class. Light had noticed his father following him around campus recently.

"Is something wrong?" Ryuzaki asked. He'd also noticed Soichiro following Light around but wasn't surprised. Of course Soichiro would know where Light went to school and since Sayu had changed schools Light was the only one Soichiro knew where to find.

"No, I just don't want to be late," Light answered.

L didn't say anything, though he knew it was a lie. After all, he wasn't supposed to know about Soichiro. L was surprised how much he liked Light's company. He'd taken to calling Light at odd hours just to talk and they would normally go to a café between classes. As of yet, Light hadn't said anything about L's eating habits, though they did seem to attract a lot of attention.

Soichiro watched his son from a distance. After failing to find out from Penber the location of his family, Soichiro remembered that his son would still be attending University. He took to hanging around campus until he found his son.

Soichiro watched Light and Ryuzaki laugh. They both seemed to be engrossed in their conversation. Suddenly a girl blocked his view. "Why are you watching my Light?" she asked. Soichiro looked up and recognized the girl from tabloids. It was Misa Amane, the model. "Well?"

"He's my son. I just want to make sure that he's safe," he replied.

"Yes, Misa is concerned about Light's safety too," Misa said.

"Perhaps you would be willing to do a favor for me?" Soichiro asked.

"Would Misa be helping Light?"

"Yes," Soichiro said. "I need someone who can get close to Light and see if he's safe. I'd do it myself but we had an argument and aren't on the best of terms right now."

"Misa would be happy to help Light," Misa said.


	6. The Stalkers

_This was getting annoying,_ Light decided as he saw the model, Misa Amane, enter the same café he and Ryuzaki had chosen for the fourth time this week. Next to him, Ryuzaki unhappily took a bite of cake. They'd intentionally chosen a table with only room for two and already had people in the nearby tables, for this exact purpose. They learned quickly that Misa found nothing wrong with joining them at their table.

"Lightttt!" Misa called happily, bringing the attention of the whole room on them as she made her way over. "You're here, too! We can sit together!"

"But there are only two chairs and both are taken," Ryuzaki pointed out.

"You could leave so I could have the seat," Misa declared. Light rolled his eyes.

Ryuzaki looked at the model and asked, "Why would I do that?" genuinely confused.

"Because Light wants to spend time with Misa-Misa," she said.

"Actually, I am enjoying Ryuzaki's company right now," Light finally spoke up. _'And I can't stand_ _the way you refer to yourself as Misa-Misa, as if we would've forgotten what your name is,'_ he thought but refrained from saying.

"But Light, don't you want to be with me?" Misa whined.

Light looked at her and tried to find a nicer way to tell her, but then decided just to say, "No."

"But don't you like me, Light?" Misa asked, looking like she was going to cry.

"Not really," Light said, figuring that being frank was the easiest way to get her to understand.

"But we're perfect together!" Misa cried.

"What gave you that idea?" Ryuzaki asked. "You have nothing in common and intellectually you are on opposite ends."

Light sighed. "While Ryuzaki was a bit on the blunt side, what he said is true."

"Mr. Meany is wrong! Misa is perfect for Light!" Misa said, still crying.

"You're not mine. Nor am I yours," Light informed her. He'd had enough. "Ryuzaki, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, Misa has made staying at this café quite unappealing," Ryuzaki said.

Light stared at him. Where had Ryuzaki learned how to interact with others? _'Or has he ever learned? He can read body language, but when it comes to truth he's always blunt. There are no white lies from him.' _Light observed, as the two left.

**At the new Yagami apartment…**

"Light, you need to do something about that woman," Sachiko said as her son walked in, followed by Ryuzaki. She'd spent the day screening phone calls and trying to ignore Misa's not-so-subtle presence.

"I'm sorry, mother. I don't know how she found out where I live. I try not to encourage her," Light said.

"Well it's not working. She was here earlier. She kept ringing the bell, telling everyone that you're her boyfriend," Sayu added in.

Light sighed, not looking forward to the fact that he'd be spending the next couple days convincing everyone in the apartment complex that Misa and he were not dating.

"She does seem to suffer from delusions," L said.

"Oh, Ryuzaki! It's nice to see you again." Sachiko brightened. This was one guest she did not mind. "Would you like some cake?"

"Yes, that would be nice," L said, his whole expression lighting up at the mention of cake.

"Ryuzaki, you shouldn't act _quite_ so happy about the cake or we might think it's the only reason you come," Light teased.

"But that is one of the main reasons," L pointed out.

Sayu tried not to laugh and Light sighed, "That's not the point. You don't want people to _know_ that."

"But isn't it polite to let people know you like their cake?" L asked, confused.

"Yes, but not to the point that you like the cake more than the person," Light tried to explain.

"But it's cake," L pointed out.

Sayu burst out laughing and L looked at her, puzzled. What he had said made perfect sense to him. "It's useless, Light. When cake's involved you can't reason with him," Sayu said.

"I know," Light said, giving up.

L still sat there looking befuddled while Sachiko came back, putting a slice of cake in front of him. L perked up, putting the confusing conversation out of his mind so he could concentrate on the cake.

The conversation switched to how the day went and L listened in while eating. As L was finishing, Sachiko spoke up. "Ryuzaki, are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I promised I'd be home for dinner. In fact I really should be leaving," L said.

"That's too bad," Sayu said. "Light never has anyone over."

"Sayu," Light warned.

"What? It's true. I don't think you even had friends before Ryuzaki," Sayu said. ignoring her brother's warning.

Sachiko sent a look at her children that clearly said, 'Not in front of guests.'

Not that she needed to worry; L missed the whole incident. "Thank you for the cake, Ms. Yagami. It was very good. I like you, too," L said, adding the last part in memory of the previous conversation.

Sayu laughed again, confusing L even more, and Sachiko thanked him. When L had left, Sachiko turned to her son and said, "Your friend is funny."

"I know," Light replied to Sayu's laughter.

**Outside…**

L got into the car when Watari arrived to pick him up. He enjoyed spending time with the Yagami family, no matter how confusing they could be._ 'Is that what a family is like?'_ L wondered. He'd never really had a family, though he guessed Watari might be considered such. "Watari," L said, "would you consider us family?"

Watari was surprised by his ward's question. "Yes, Master L, I consider you my son," Watari said.

L considered this, "Why?"

"Because I care about you and I have seen you at your worst and your best just as you have seen me," Watari replied.

"Is that what family is?" L asked.

"In part," Watari answered.

Misa was also outside and watched Ryuzaki leave. She didn't understand why Light would rather spend time with _him._ She was perfect! Everyone said so. Misa snuck into the apartment complex after another tenant, and made her way up to Light's apartment. She could hear everyone happily talking on the other side of the door_. 'I should be in there talking to my Light,'_ Misa convinced herself. She raised her fist and banged on the door, "Light!"

Suddenly there was silence, but then they started talking again. Misa began banging on the door chanting, 'Light! Light!'

**In the Yagami apartment…**

Sachiko had finally had enough. She put down her napkin and went to the phone. Both Sayu and Light stared quietly at the table, listening to the banging and chanting. "Hello, Matsuda?" Sachiko said into the phone.

"Ms. Yagami! What can I do for you?" Matsuda asked. He'd kept in touch with Sachiko after she and her children had left Soichiro.

"I've had enough. Misa is out here banging on our door, repeating my son's name!"

"I'll be right there, Ms. Yagami," Matsuda said, and hung up. Grabbing his coat in one hand, he called the police. Twenty minutes later a police car pulled up and two officers forcefully removed Misa who kept yelling for Light the whole time. "Are you all right, Ms. Yagami?" Matsuda asked when he arrived moments later.

"I just want that woman to leave my family alone!" Sachiko cried.

"Of course, Ms. Yagami. I'll take care of it," Matsuda reassured her.

"Thank you, Matsuda," Sachiko said, finally calming down.

"You're welcome, Ms. Yagami. Have a good night. Good to see you, Light, Sayu." As far as Matsuda was concerned, this family had been through enough. The least he could do was take care of a stalker.

"Thank you, Matsuda," Light and Sayu said. Matsuda left to see about getting a restraining order on Misa Amane.


	7. The Truth

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

Kira's pattern had changed again, this time focusing on Universities. Light's University, to be exact. L noted this. He also had figured out that Light was the most likely suspect for the unknown informant. He had, at that time, access to his father's computer. L was sure now that Soichiro Yagami had to be Kira and had just informed the task force of this.

"What! You can't sincerely expect us to believe that," Aizawa said.

"Nonetheless, it is true," L replied.

"But we all know Mr. Yagami, and he'd never do anything like that!" Mogi interjected.

"But he has," L said.

"How can you be so sure?" Aizawa wanted to know.

"I showed you the data," L said. This was getting annoying. The data clearly stated that Soichiro Yagami was the most likely suspect. What L hadn't counted on was the other's opinion of Soichiro.

"I agree with L," Matsuda said, shocking everyone. "I've kept in touch with Ms. Yagami and from what she's told me, I think that Mr. Yagami is defiantly capable of being Kira."

"He has been acting differently," Mogi admitted. "He hasn't shown up for work in over a week... but that doesn't mean he's _Kira_."

"Then I think you will all agree that finding Soichiro Yagami should be our primary concern. When he is found, it should become obvious if he's Kira or not," L said, and the rest of the task force grudgingly agreed. L closed the communication on his end. He was worried about Light. L was not used to being worried about someone. Light was the first real friend L had. L had some acquaintances from previous cases, but Light was the first person to get to L on a personal level outside of detective work.

"Watari, I'm going to tell Light who I am," L said.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Watari asked.

"I'm going to try to convince him to leave the country," L admitted.

"I doubt he'll agree to it,"

"I'm scared he'll get hurt. I've never been scared for someone before."

"He is your friend," Watari said. "It is normal that you would be concerned about him. But he will not want to leave the only place he has ever known."

"But I have to try," L said.

**On campus…**

L and Light were sitting in a café after class. L had been oddly silent the entire time and he did not seem to be enjoying his cake as much as usual. "Light," L said suddenly, "there is something I'd like to show you."

"What?" Light asked.

L shook his head, "It's something you have to see."

"Ok, where?" Light asked, interested.

"My place," L said.

Light looked up, surprised. "You've never invited me to you apartment before," he said.

"I'm aware of that," L said. Light realized that he would not find out anything more until he was at Ryuzaki's apartment. The two finished their meal... or, rather, Light watched _L_ finish because Light had ordered quite a bit less then L and had already finished.

The two got up and L led the way to the car that Watari had brought to pick them up. L had texted him when they had entered the café. The two were silent during the drive. When they pulled up to a hotel, Light was surprised but didn't say anything, just following L into the building. L led the way to the elevator which they took to the top floor, which Light got the impression no one else used.

When they entered L's room, which contained his computer and all the files and surveillance equipment, L said, "I'm L."

From what he could see, Light could tell Ryuzaki/L was telling the truth. He said the first thing that came to mind, "Don't you sleep?" It looked like L lived in the room and there definitely wasn't a bed.

"I can normally catch a little sleep while waiting for information to download. Other than that, my diet allows me to work at maximum output at all times," L said.

"You sleep in the chair?" Light asked.

"Or on the floor," L said.

"Most people sleep on a bed," Light pointed out.

"There is no bed."

"So, why are you telling me _now_?" Light asked, changing the subject, knowing that he would never win.

"Soichiro Yagami is Kira," L said.

Light was quite and then said, "I know."

"You were aware of this?" L asked, though not surprised. He knew Light was smart enough to put all the clues together.

"Yes, I just didn't want to believe it," Light admitted.

"Then you know that Kira seems to be focused on you."

"He's focused on the family. I was just the easiest to find."

"It would be best for you to leave the country."

"What?" Light asked, shocked by the sudden comment.

"It is no longer safe for you here."

"He doesn't want to kill me!"

"But he can still hurt you."

"My life is here, L. I'm not leaving," Light said firmly. L could tell that he'd lost the argument. "I should be going, my mother is expecting me for dinner," Light said.

L nodded, "Watari can drive you." The next day, L didn't show up at class.

**In the city…**

A week after L told Light who he was, Sachiko was walking to the store to get food for dinner after work. She'd done this multiple times before and nothing had ever happened, but today a dog ran into oncoming traffic. A car swerved to avoid the dog. Sachiko didn't have time to get out of the way as the car rammed into her. The driver was out of the car in an instant, calling for help. The dog ran off, scared of the chaos it had caused. By the time help arrived, Sachiko was already dead.

Sayu was crying and Light was numb. They had just received a call telling them their mother was in an accident. The officer in charge had assumed that their father was there and had not arranged Child Services, even though both were minors. Light was happy for that; they didn't need a stranger right now.

There was a knock on the door. "Light? Sayu?" Matsuda called. "I heard about your mother. I thought you'd rather not be alone."

"Thank you, Matsuda," Light said, letting him in. Sayu ran up to Matsuda and began crying on his shoulder.

**Across the street…**

Soichiro heard all the commotion. Asking around, he found out about the crash and his wife's death. Figuring that the task force would not have let it get out that he was a suspect, Soichiro decided to chance a call. "I'm Officer Yagami. I'd like to know who hit my wife," he said, counting on the camaraderie of police officers to get his answer. It worked. He got a name and an address.

Making his way to the address, Soichiro smiled. He'd punish the one that killed his wife. Knocking on the door, Soichiro waited. The door opened, sealing the other man's fate. "You killed my wife," he said, hand posed on the Death Note. He watched the other man fall and went to the phone and dialed the phone number of the apartment his family was staying in.

"Hello," Light answered.

"Light, it's time you came home. I've punished the one who killed your mother. I can protect you," Soichiro said.

"Can you protect us from yourself?" Light asked, and then hung up. Soichiro stared at the phone. Light would have to learn that he could protect them.

**In an undisclosed hotel room…**

L couldn't believe it. Well, actually he _could_, he just didn't _want_ to. First he'd received news that Sachiko Yagami had died in a car crash, and then he'd been told that the one who caused the accident had died from a heart attack. Since the name of the driver had not been announced yet, there was very little doubt in anyone's mind who Kira was. Once it had leaked out of the Task Force that Soichiro was Kira, a very distraught officer had come forward, admitting to have taken a call from Soichiro and telling him were the driver lived. A car had been dispatched right away, but Soichiro was long gone and the driver dead.

L's cell phone rang. Surprised, L picked it up; L normally didn't give out his number. He usually had people contact him through Watari. L was even more surprised to see Light's name on the caller ID. "Hello, Light," L said.

"My father just called me. He knows where we live. I think he killed the one who hit my mother. I'll leave if Sayu comes, too," Light said.

"I can send Watari over-" L started.

"Matsuda's already here," Light broke in.

"Then I'll contact you when the arrangements are made," L said, and hung up. He then dialed Watari. "Japan is getting too dangerous. Light has agreed to leave with Sayu. I'd like to move the whole operation to Winchester, England." And with that, L left Watari to arrange the details.


	8. Welcome to Wammy's

**Chapter 8: Welcome to Wammy's**

The plane ride was long and uncomfortable even in L's privet jet. This was the first the Task Force had seen of L and they didn't know what to think. Sayu was in shock; first her mom had died and then she had been told her father was Kira. On top of all that her brother informed her that they were leaving for England that night. She was too shocked to even react when she found out her brother's friend was actually the famous detective L. Though she did note that he didn't look like any detective she'd ever seen.

L set up the Task Force in a secure building in Winchester, England, while he, Light and Sayu went to a different location. L went to the place where he grew up, Wammy's House. It was late when they pulled up to the orphanage. An older man was waiting for them. "It is good to see you L, Quillsh," he said.

"Roger, these are the two I told you about; Light and Sayu Yagami. They both know English and will be staying here," L said.

"Of course. We have rooms ready for them. I assume that you'll be taking your old room," Roger said.

"Yes," L replied.

"Then I'll show Light and Sayu to their rooms," Roger said, indicating the two to follow. He led them into the Gothic style building. "Tomorrow, you will get the full tour and meet the other residents," Roger told them. "This wing contains the rooms for the students. This is your room, Sayu."

"What about Light?" Sayu asked, holding on to her brother, not wanting to be separated in a foreign country.

"He'll be staying in the other part of the building where the ones who no longer take classes here stay," Roger replied. "We also function as a school and you will be continuing your education here. But your brother is in university."

"I'll be taking classes online; it's already been worked out with the university," Light added. The university hadn't wanted to agree but in the end they decided that losing their top student was worse.

"Goodnight, Sayu. I'll send someone to show you around in the morning. Light, if you'll follow me your rooms this way," Roger said, leading Light toward a different part of the building. Neither Light nor Sayu got much sleep that night. Too much had happened and to top it off they were in a new country surrounded by people they didn't know.

Sayu had managed to fall asleep and when she woke the sun was up. She could hear other children talking and moving about. Getting up, she went to her bathroom- she was glad she got her own- and got ready for the day. Not long after, there was a knock on the door. Sayu opened the door and peered out into the smiling face of another girl.

"Hello, I'm Linda," the girl said. "Roger sent me to show you to the dining hall for breakfast before taking you to his office."

"Thank you," Sayu said, stepping out.

"You're Japanese, right?" Linda asked

"Yes."

"I knew it! I'm trying to learn to recognize accents," Linda informed Sayu. She opened the door into a large, open hall. It looked something like a lunch room, but with students of all different ages and not nearly as many as Sayu was used to. And they all looked up at her when she entered.

"You'll have to excuse them," Linda said. "We don't get many new people here. This way." Linda steered Sayu over to where the food was being served and then to an empty table. Once they were done eating, Linda stood up. "I'll show you to Roger's office now." Linda led the way back toward the front of the building which they had entered the night before. Sayu noted that it looked somewhat friendlier in the sunlight. Linda noticed her look and said, "I know the building looks foreboding, but you'll get used to it… eventually."

Linda paused at a door and started to knock, then stopped. At first Sayu was confused and then she heard voices coming from behind the door. One Sayu recognized as Roger's; the other was a younger male. They seemed to be arguing. Then the door opened and a blond boy around Sayu's age stood there. "Mello, next time, can you try not to get in trouble before noon?" Roger called.

"Whatever," Mello replied, and then was gone.

"Oh, good morning. Thank you, Linda, you may go," Roger said, noticing the two girls. When Linda was gone, Roger closed the door and turned to Sayu. "What did L tell you about this place?" Roger asked.

"That it was an orphanage and he grew up here," Sayu replied.

"I see. It's a bit more complicated than that. While it's true we are an orphanage, we only take in orphans with high IQ's. We give those children the chance they would not otherwise have to cultivate their talents and enjoy the company of other children that can understand them. But we are more than that. I'm sure you know that L is a very famous detective. Well, we also train our students to be the best, and some are even trained to succeed L when it becomes necessary. For safety purposes, all students take on a new name so that your real identify is safe if you go into the detective field like L," Roger explained.

"But I'm not a genius, my brother is the smart one," Sayu said.

"L feels, and your brother agrees, that you are smarter than you think. You just have not had the chance to cultivate your mind like your brother has," Roger replied. "In fact, one of the reasons why I called you here today is so that you can take an IQ test." Sayu nodded and Roger handed over the test. Later, Roger went up to another room. L was sitting in front of his computer with Light also in front of a computer, though he was sitting in a chair. "It is as you thought," Roger said.

L and Light looked up. "May I see the results?" L asked, and Roger handed them over. "You're sister is nearly as smart as you, Light."

"I always felt that Sayu's problems amounted to her not trying," Light said.

"Sayu's chosen the name Lily," Roger said. "Have you chosen a name?"

"Light works, since my real name is Raito," Light replied.

**Back in Japan…**

Soichiro had been angry when he found his children's apartment empty, but when he calmed down he realized that it would be unlikely that they'd stay knowing that their mother was dead. After looking around, he found that all the officers that had been working on the Kira Task Force were gone. Soichiro figured that wherever the Task Force was, that was where he'd find his children. It took the extent of Soichiro's limited hacking skills, but he found out that the whole Task Force had flown to England the night before. Soichiro looked around and found the next flight out of the country. Once there, it was just a matter of asking if anyone had seen a group of Japanese and he managed to narrow the location down to Winchester. It was then that Soichiro ran into problems. No one had seen his children.

**Winchester, England…**

Sayu, now known as Lily, had been living at Wammy's for over a week. Linda and Sayu had become friends. It was still a bit strange, living in England, but she was starting to get used to the idea that her brother wasn't the only smart one in the family. Though Light still spent time with her and still helped her out with homework.

Today Sayu and the rest of the orphans were taking a trip to town. Everyone was very excited. "You need to be on your best behavior," Roger warned for the fifth time.

"Do you get to go to town often?" Sayu asked Linda.

"About once a month everyone gets to go, but every once and a while smaller groups manage to get to go on trips for educational purposes," Linda said.

"Like school projects?"

"Yeah," Linda said.

"What do you normally do?"

"If there is anything you want and you've managed to save up enough, you can get it, and it's also just nice to get out of the orphanage every once in a while," Linda said. It turned out that Linda had some art supplies she wanted to replace, so Sayu, not having anything planned, decided to tag along. Linda managed to spend all of the time until lunch at the art store. Lunch, Linda explained, was check-in time. As long as everyone showed up for lunch, they were allowed to have the rest of the day in town.

"Do you normally get the whole day?" Sayu asked.

"No," Linda admitted. "Someone always gets 'lost.'"

The other orphans started coming in. After giving the children time to gather, Roger stood up and took count.

"Who's 'lost' this time?" someone asked.

"I'm surprised it's not you, Mello," someone else said.

"I always come one time," Mello pointed out.

"That's because you sneak out all the time," a third voice added.

"Quiet down," Roger interrupted. "Now why don't you all eat the meal that's been prepared as I go find out what happened to the last two."

Ten minutes later, Roger returned with the two missing students, glad that most of the children tended to be predictable and everyone was eating. Then Sayu looked up and screamed, dropping her drink in the process. Everyone was asking what was wrong. Roger was trying to calm Sayu down, who was having a panic attack. Still, three had managed to keep their heads about them to look and see what had caused Sayu to panic. They saw an older Japanese man quickly leaving.

When Sayu had finally calmed down, Roger gathered up the children and took everyone back to Wammy's. Mello turned to his friend, "Matt, do you think you could get Lily's files?" Matt nodded and the two slipped into the computer lab. A white haired boy followed. Mello turned, "Leave, Near."

"No," the white haired boy called Near answered.

"Let him stay, we need to be quite," Matt said, already typing away. Near gave Mello a smirk and Mello glared but said nothing. "Here," Matt said. "Lily, real name Sayu Yagami, recently came from Japan with her brother after her mom died in a car crash."

"Her brother is the older new guy?" Mello asked.

"That would be the obvious answer," Near said.

"Shut up, it could be someone else. The two don't look alike."

"Wait, there's more," Matt suddenly interrupted.

"More?" Mello asked.

"There's never more," Near muttered.

"I hacked into Interpol's database because it said her father worked there and found that a man named Soichiro Yagami is suspected of being Kira, whereabouts unknown."

"What's her father's name?" Near asked.

"It doesn't say," Matt replied.

"If they are hiding her father's identity…" Mello began.

"Then most likely her father is Kira," Matt ended.

"That is logical," Near said.


	9. Kira Sighted

**Chapter 9: Kira Sighted**

Light was doing his school work and L was working on some other cases. Both were at the headquarters that L had set up in Winchester. The Kira case was at a standstill. They couldn't act until they found Soichiro, but L knew that Soichiro would come for his children. Light's cell rang. He picked up. "Hello."

"Light," Sayu cried.

"Sayu ,what's wrong?" Light asked.

"I saw Father," Sayu said.

"You saw Father? Where?" Light asked. L looked up.

"We went to town today. He was there. He saw me," Sayu was starting to panic.

"Calm down, Sayu. It'll be alright." He looked at L, who nodded. "We'll be there soon." The two left the building, L calling Watari to get the car ready.

When they arrived at the orphanage, Sayu was waiting. "Light," she cried.

"It'll be alright, Sayu. He can't touch you here," Light comforted.

"What were you doing?" L asked.

"We were having lunch and I saw him, looking in through the window," Sayu said.

"I need to talk to Roger," L said, leaving Sayu to Light.

L didn't make it to Roger's office when a voice calling his name stopped him. He turned around and saw a blond-haired boy in black. Not far away were two other boys. One was a redhead with goggles and a striped shirt, the other had white hair and was dressed in all white. He recognized them as the three most likely to succeed him. Add the fact that they were outside a computer lab and the redhead was the best hacker L knew of, L figured they had already connected all the dots. "I have to talk to Roger," L said.

"About Lily's dad being Kira," Near stated more then asked.

L looked at the three of them and said, "All right, come, we'll talk after I finish with Roger."

"L, Lily…" Roger started as L came in.

"I know about what happened in town. Lily saw her father," L said.

"Her father, but isn't she an orphan?" Roger asked.

"Her mother is dead and her father is the mass murder Kira."

"Her father is Kira, and you brought her here?" Roger asked. Then, noticing the boys, he added in disapproval, "Why are they here?"

"They've already figured all this out. I'll deal with them. As for Lily, this was the best option. I could keep an eye on her and it is unfamiliar territory to Kira. I didn't tell you before because I felt you did not need to know; that he would never find her here. But as things now stand it is likely that Kira will come for his daughter and we need to be prepared. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some strategizing to do." And with that, L left. L walked over to the computer lab and stepped inside. After the three entered, he closed the door.

"Kira's coming here?" Matt asked, "You're going to let him come?"

"He wants to get his children back. He thinks he's the only one who can keep them safe. I can't catch him if I don't know where he is, but I do know he will come for his children," L said.

"You know this for sure?" Near asked.

"There's only a 13% chance Kira lied to his son when he said that," L replied.

"So you're using them as bait," Matt concluded.

"What's to stop him from killing all of us?" Mello asked.

"He has no reason to. He only kills those who have a criminal record or are in his way," Near pointed out.

"He might consider us in his way," Mello said. "Do you even know how he kills?"

"We have yet to figure that out," L said.

"Do you think Lily or her brother knows?" Matt asked.

"If Lily knew she'd tell her brother. And Light, he hasn't said anything. I am unsure if he knows more then he's sharing, or not," L replied. "I want you three to make sure the other children stay out of the way when Kira arrives."

L had hoped he could keep the plan from Light since he knew that Light would not like it. But L should have known that Light would figure it out. Still, L hadn't considered it, so when L found Light waiting for him after he left the three boys, L was not expecting Light to be angry at him.

"Did you plan this all along?" Light asked.

"Plan what?" L wanted to know, still not putting it all together.

"Using us as bait. You had to know that he'd come for us. Is that why you wanted us here? Get father in your territory so it would be easier to trap him?"

"No, I did not plan this. I honestly thought you'd be safe here. But now that the situation's changed, yes, I do plan on using you as bait," L said.

"No. I won't allow it."

"It is the only solution. He knows where you are and he won't leave you alone. This way, we can be a step ahead of him and catch him."

Light thought about that and finally said, "Fine. But I don't want Sayu involved. You can use me, but I want Sayu somewhere safe until this is done."

"That can be arranged."

"I don't like it. I can see it's the best option, but I _don't_ like it," Light said, and left.

L watched Light leave. He was unhappy. He did not like that Light was upset by this plan, but it was the only thing to do. Watari came up, putting his hand on L's shoulder, and said, "They're family, and family does not like to see each other get hurt."

**In a Hotel in Winchester…**

Soichiro had seen Sayu earlier that day. She'd made too much of a commotion for him to take her then, but he was able to find out where the kids she was with were from. They were from an orphanage called Wammy's House. He could get her there, and Light would follow Sayu. He had to scope out this orphanage. He needed a way to get in unnoticed, to find out where Sayu's room was located, and a way to get out with Sayu.


	10. Father Kira

**Chapter 10:**

Soichiro thought he had everything planned out. He'd figured out how to sneak into the orphanage. From there, it was just a matter of finding an orphan and getting them to tell him where Sayu was. Needless to say, Soichiro felt very pleased with himself. He'd already staked the places out and figured out that dinner was the best time. All the teachers would have already left and the children would all be in the dining room. The few remaining adults would also be eating or supervising the meal.

Soichiro snuck into the building. As he expected, the hallways were quiet. He then ran into a problem he did not expect. He had absolutely no idea how this building was laid out. "This shouldn't change the plan any, I just have to find a kid and get them to take me to Sayu," Soichiro said.

"Who are you?" a young voice asked.

Soichiro turned around seeing a little girl no older than four or five. "I'm looking for Sayu, can you show me to her room?"

"I don't know anyone by that name, and a guest should talk to Roger first," the little girl declared.

"There's no need for that," Soichiro said quickly.

"But you aren't supposed to be here," she replied.

"Roger said it was okay," Soichiro replied, thinking quickly.

"If he had you'd have a guide," the girl insisted. "I should go get someone older." Soichiro was stumped. A girl so young shouldn't be so sharp. The girl was already down the hall before Soichiro realized that she was going for help. He took off after her.

Suddenly a door opened and another child stepped out into the hall. Soichiro didn't have time to stop before he ran into the boy. Two emotionless black eyes stared at him from a head of white hair, and Soichiro felt very nervous. 'What is with the children in this place?' he wondered. No child should have such an absent look in his eyes.

"Near, we have a guest," the little girl said.

"So I see. Go find Roger and tell him," Near commanded. Once the girl was out of sight, Near turned to the grown up. "A Japanese adult who breaks into here… you must be related to the new girl," Near said once he was sure the girl was gone.

"You know where Sayu is. Show me," Soichiro said, thinking that not all was lost yet.

"No," the boy said.

Soichiro blinked. "Do you know who I am?" he asked. "I'm…"

"Kira, yes I know. But you won't kill me because you don't have my name and you need a name and face to kill," Near said.

"I want to make the exchange!" Soichiro suddenly announced to no one in particular.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of losing your sanity," Near commented.

"Who said I was talking to myself, Nate River?" Soichiro asked.

Near stared. He had no clue how Kira got his name. "Regardless, you won't kill me because I know where you children are."

"I can make you tell me," Soichiro said, pulling out the Death Note.

"Leave him alone, Father," Light said, suddenly appearing on the scene.

"Light, I've come to take you home," Soichiro said, turning to his son. Then he noticed the messy black haired man next to his son. "L Lawliet, you're L," he said.

L's eyes widened and he looked at Near. "He said something about making the exchange and then was able to know our names without being told. But since he just now figured out you're L, I've concluded that he needs to see us to know our names," Near supplied.

"Indeed," L muttered.

"Son, come with me," Soichiro begged.

"No, I don't think I will," Light said.

"Come with me, or I'll kill them," Soichiro threatened, getting desperate.

"So that Notebook is his weapon?" Near asked.

"So it would seem," L replied.

"Shut up!" Soichiro screamed, grabbing a pen out of his pocket.

L stiffened and then Light moved. "No!" Light shouted, diving forward and sending the notebook out of his father's hands and flying.

"No!" Soichiro screamed again, going for the notebook, but L was suddenly there, blocking him. Soichiro pulled his gun out.

"Stop right there," a voice said followed by the click of a safety. Watari. "Put down the gun."

Soichiro lowered the gun and L handcuffed him. "We need a place to secure him until the police get here," L said.

"I'll take him to Roger's office," Watari said.

"Keep your face hidden. He seems to be able to find out our names from looking at our faces," L warned. Watari found that extremely hard to believe, but L was never one to lie so he kept his face hidden.

When Kira was out of sight, L said, "Ok you two. You can come out now." Matt and Mello stepped out. L then made his way over to the notebook that both Near and Light were looking at. He held out his hand and they handed it over so he could look at it with Matt and Mello peering over his shoulder. "These are the names of the victims," L noted.

"There are rules on the inside cover," Light told L.

"This can't be real," L said incredulously after reading the rules.

"Why not?" a voice asked. Near, Light, and L all looked to the sound and stared.

"What are you?" L asked.

"Who?" Mello asked.

"I'm Ryuk, the Shinigami," the thing said.

"A god of death," L said.

"Who's a god of death?" Mello asked.

"Why can't they see you?" Near asked.

"You see this thing too?" Mello asked, now getting annoyed. Matt was just watching it all in confusion.

"They haven't touched the Death Note," Ryuk said.

"Here," L said, handing the notebook over.

Mello and Matt grabbed the notebook and, "Wow, there really is something there!" Matt exclaimed.

"It seems to have substance," Mello said, poking.

"Will you stop that? It's annoying," Ryuk said.

"So, this Death Note, is it yours?" Light asked.

"Well right now it belongs to whoever picked it up first," Ryuk said.

There was silence and when no one came forward L asked, "Who picked it up first?"

Near and Light looked at each other, and then shrugged. "Don't know," they said.

Everyone looked at Ryuk who just said, "Don't look at me. I've never heard of that happening before."

"So what are we going to do with it?" Matt asked.

"Perhaps we can destroy it," L suggested. "Matt, may I borrow your lighter?" When Matt handed the lighter over L set the notebook on fire or at least tried to.

"It doesn't seem to be flammable," Near noted.

"We can all see that," Mello said.

"No fighting, you two," L intervened. After thinking, L continued, "We could study it or we could lock it up in a secure location."

Watching all of this, Ryuk started laughing. "You people are interesting. I think I'll just watch you for a while," he said, and then flew away.

L looked at where Ryuk had been. "I should plan what I'm going to tell Interpol," L muttered.

At this point Roger and Watari walked up. "L, the police are here and they have Kira in custody. They want to talk to all involved," Roger said. L nodded and led the way to be questioned.

After Interpol got the report there was much to talk about. At first, they didn't believe that the Death Note was real and L had reluctantly given it over so they could test it. The Death Note and all the rules proved true. Then there was the question of what to do with it. No one country wanted another to have the Death Note, so it was decided to have the Death Note looked up under a guard that was created from a collaboration of all the countries. The Kira case was given highest security ratings and the details classified. The public was told that Kira was caught but nothing about how he killed. And in Winchester, England a man named Quillsh Wammy wondered how his one young ward became two wards, or was it more?


End file.
